How To Save A Life
by Miss Mango
Summary: In a delicious plot twist, it is Anne who has contacted scarlet fever and is nearly dying. Can a certain handsome doctor save her life? Will Anne triumph over death and discover real love in the process? Enter my story to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Anne and Gilbert are one of my favorite couples of all time, so after revisiting the series, I have come up with this story. Hope you enjoy it. Feedback is always loved! The title of this story was inspired by a song of the same name by one of my favorite bands, The Fray.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these wonderful characters, they belong to its rightful owner, L.M. Montgomery.

* * *

"Mr. Blythe! Mr. Blythe!"

Gilbert turned his head in time to see little Minnie Mae running towards him at full speed, her long locks flying behind her like a pair of golden wings. It was a warm afternoon in Avonlea, the kind that made folks gather around the front porch with a cool glass of lemonade. Summer was in no rush to give in to autumn, it seemed, even in these last few days of August. The apples had grown fiery red on trees and the lilies and honeysuckle were in full bloom, caressing the air with their sweet scent.

"Mr. Blythe, you're back!" Minnie Mae was saying, slightly out of breath by now as she faced Gilbert, a bright smile on her round little face. The shining blue eyes were a carbon copy of Diana's, thought Gilbert, giving the child a smile of his own.

"Why, hello, Minnie Mae. Look at you! You must have grown at least another inch since the last time I saw you!"

The child giggled, pleased, and wrung her hands together in a restless fashion.

"Mama says I'll be the tallest girl in my class! I'm goin' to school for the first time this year, you know."

"Well, you must be excited," smiled Gilbert, watching her nod enthusiastically in turn. _They grow so quickly_, mused Gilbert, tipping back his cap from his brow. He had been away from Avonlea for the past ten months, although it felt more like ten _years_ to him. The air itself confirmed that this was home, irreplaceable, no matter how many other places his studies had taken him. 'Home is where the heart is' had taken on a more literal meaning for the young man, especially since a certain redhead of Green Gables most definitely held his heart captive on that island…

"Mr. Blythe, would you play a game with me?" Minnie Mae asked, interrupting Gilbert's private thoughts. "I am soooo bored!"

"Do you mean to tell me that you have no one to play with, Minnie Mae?"

The child sighed. Then, rocking back and forth on her heels, she patiently explained, "all my friends are out pickin' apples at Mr. Madison's farm and Mama is busy makin' puddin' and bakin' pies and she sent me out here so I could stay out of her way. I wish Anne wasn't still so sick, then she could read to me like she usually does. I like it very much when she reads to me."

Gilbert's heart quickened at the child's innocent revelation. _Anne? Sick? _The sweet air he could not get enough of minutes earlier seemed to be chocking him now, pressing down on his chest to prevent the flow of oxygen.

"What did you say, Minnie Mae?" Gilbert's voice sounded strange to his own ears, small, filled with alarm. "How long has Anne been sick?"

Minnie Mae shrugged, her eyes saddening and the corners of her mouth turned downwards in a full pout.

"I heard Mrs. Lynde telling Mama that Anne is dyin'. Oh, Mr. Blythe, I don't want that to happen to Anne!"

Gilbert could not even remember if he had offered some words of comfort to the child, for he found himself running towards Green Gables, his mind clouded in a rare state of confusion. _No,_ he told himself, swallowing a lump in his throat. _No, Anne cannot be that ill. Minnie Mae was exaggerating, or perhaps Rachel Lynde was wrong in the first place… she's not exactly the most cautious bearer of news. Or maybe Minnie Mae was mistaken in what she heard…maybe Rachel said "Anne was crying" and Minnie Mae thought it was "dying". That's plausible… But then why was Anne crying? _

So much for making himself feel better! Gilbert scolded himself, still running at full speed down the path to Green Gables. He was only succeeding in planting more fears and doubts in his head. How in the name of all that was sacred could this be happening, to Anne of all people? _His_ Anne. Sweet, dear Anne, who meant the world to him was dying, never having heard him pronounce his love for her… _Oh, cruel fate!_

The worry on his face must have been evident, along with his string of questions, for when Marilla answered the door, it was as if she had been expecting him all along.

"Gilbert," she voiced, wrapped in a shawl and looking older than he remembered. Her eyes appeared empty caves on her face, the wrinkles more pronounced around her forehead and mouth, her hands at her sides in a useless fashion. Gilbert did not need any verbal confirmation that something was wrong at Green Gables.

"Marilla, how is Anne?" asked Gilbert, his voice stronger now that he had had time to digest the ill news, realizing that it was the first time he had called Marilla by her given name.

"It's in God's hands now," Marilla replied resigned, chin strong even though her voice was quivering. Gilbert's knees weakened at Marilla's tone of voice, and was glad that she gently took him by the arm and led him inside, so that he did not have to think about his movements.

"She caught a bad case of scarlet fever, Gilbert," Marilla was saying, bringing the shawl closer to her body. "She picked it up at the Ludovich house, a new immigrant family that moved on Cricket Lane. Anne heard about their situation, and she went to help out with the eight children. When Anne visited last, the baby had just died. Dr. Hemmel confirmed it was scarlet fever. Anne must have never had it as a child…I wish I had known, I would have forbidden her to go, Gilbert, truly I would have…"

Marilla's eyes were tearing up and Gilbert nodded his understanding, hoping to comfort her. "Of course, Marilla. Don't blame yourself, there's nothing you could have done."

"Dr. Hemmel is away at a conference in Halifax, and his replacement, Dr. Smith, has had his hands full with a string of women going into difficult labor. I haven't been able to get him out here to see Anne."

Marilla shook her head and fixed her eyes upon Gilbert, never blinking. "Please, Gilbert," she whispered solemnly. "If there's anything you can do to save my little girl…"

With a firm nod, Gilbert headed up the stairs, taking them two at a time, not even allowing Marilla to finish the sentence she had been speaking. Anne needed him. He just hoped it was not too late.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Never having been on the second level of the house, Gilbert followed his senses to the last door on the right; it was slightly ajar. A quick glance inside confirmed this was indeed Anne's bedroom. It was decorated with pink wallpaper and pastel colors, giving it a cheerful aura. A couple of stuffed animals were neatly lined up along one of the ledges, one of them in particular catching his attention: a white rabbit holding up a carrot. As he looked at the image of Anne lying on her bed, the day when he first called her "Carrots" seemed unimaginably far away. His heart seemed to constrict in his chest just then and he cautiously approached the bed. Anne's eyes were closed, her labored breathing coming through parted lips. Loose strands of that red hair he loved so were arranged about her on the pillow, framing her face, her skin appearing paler in comparison. Her cheeks were tinged in red as a slight layer of perspiration covered her brow and neck. Gilbert kneeled beside her bed and took her hand in a gentle motion, the coldness of her skin shocking him.

"Anne", he called softly as if not to startle her. She turned her head towards his voice, opening her eyes in the process. His warm hazel eyes were met by her green ones, which were shining less brightly than was common for Anne.

"Gil," she whispered, a slow smile spreading on her face. Gilbert felt her hand squeezing his affectionately. He fought back the urge to scoop her up in his arms and hold her close to his heart. Dear, sweet, Anne… he was not used to seeing her so subdued, almost _lifeless_. Gilbert did not know what to make of this new combination.

"It's so good to see you," Anne was saying, her tired eyes taking in as much of his presence as possible. Was it possible that Gilbert had grown even more handsome during their time apart? And yet, there were things about him that were forever unchanging, like his unspoken sense of kindness, his calmness, even now…

Anne's eyes widened and she pulled her hand free of his grasp in a sudden motion. "Oh, Gil, you can't be here with me…the last thing I want is for you to get sick… your exams, your wedding…"

Gilbert reached to take her hand again, warming it in his own while smiling comfortingly at her. "I had a mild case of scarlet fever as a child, so you need not worry. And I have taken my exams early this year, I received the results yesterday and they were all positive. My habits of studying hard to keep up with you when we were younger keep serving me well, Anne-girl. And as for the wedding…"

He watched her blink as she took in a breath of air. _Oh, Anne, how can you not know? Have I done such a terrible job of showing you how much I really love you? _

"I've called it off," Gilbert pronounced, his tone steady as a rock. "It wouldn't be fair to Christine."

"Oh," Anne's lips wrapped around the syllable, as she averted her glance from Gilbert's eyes. She did not add anymore and Gilbert would have smiled under any other circumstance at having found a way to silence her. Anne Shirley was well known for her… well, soliloquy-type dialogue, to say the least.

"How are you feeling?" Gilbert asked, returning to the present state of affairs. Nothing else in the world mattered to him other than Anne's health at the present moment. In response, Anne shook her head and closed her eyes. The room was spinning again, and Gilbert's presence was so warm, intoxicating almost, in her current state, like a ruby wine she should not be savoring. She had never been able to lie to him, after all. Gilbert called her name to get her attention and she slowly opened her eyes to look at him.

"Let me help you." His tone, although strong, contained an element of plea that warmed her heart. "We can get through this, Anne, just as we have gotten over everything else together. But I need you to fight. If there's ever been a time in your life when you've needed your incredible spirit, this is it, _Carrots_."

Anne smiled at the old nickname and moved her attention to the window. The mere word '_fight'_ seemed so exhausting right now, like a staggeringly high mountain peak unreachable by foot. But what other choice did she have right now, with Gilbert so close, his invincible spirit touching everything in the room, including her memories, her body, and very soul?

"Can you do that for me, Anne? Can you trust me?" Inquired Gilbert, holding her hand a little more tightly, his eyes alight with the emotions she knew were deep in his heart.

Anne gave him a small nod. "You are the most trustworthy person I have ever met, Gilbert."

* * *

As he descended down the stairs, Gilbert's brain was so overloaded with thoughts that he nearly missed Marilla's downpour of questions.

"I'm going home to get my medical instruments," he said, careful not to comment on Anne's state or making promises…he was always one to focus on the course of action to be taken rather than trying to predict future events. "In the meanwhile, it would be really helpful if you could prepare some ice water. We need to get her fever down. Oh, and a nice strong broth, Marilla, it's important that we keep some nutrients in her body, she is losing a lot of liquids."

With a final encouraging look for Marilla, Gilbert made for the door, each step exuding confidence and purpose. She called after him to take their buggy and he did so, swiftly, as if his very life depended on it. Except, something far more important than his own life was at stake, and Gilbert was not prepared to take any risks with something so precious.


	3. Chapter 3

Upon his return, Gilbert found Anne in a state of fitful sleep, tossing and turning in her bed and murmuring incoherently. He placed his black, leather case on the floor and sat down next to her. Gilbert woke her from her less than tranquil sleep with a slight shake of the shoulders. "Hello, Anne," he smiled when her eyes stopped on his face. She relaxed when she saw it was him, blinking to keep her eyes from closing in sleep once more. "Gilbert," she voiced with great effort, as if unable to add anymore.

Gilbert, in turn, took her hand and announced, "I'd like for you to be awake during your check-up, Miss Shirley. That way you can let me know how I'm doing along the way."

His comment elicited the expected response from Anne - a smile - and he went on to check her pulse by lightly pressing two fingers to the side of her throat. Mere seconds confirmed her pulse to be slow and faint, her blood as if traveling through her veins with great fatigue.

Gilbert kept the imminent frown from creeping up on his face and busied himself by taking out a stethoscope from his case. "I'm going to listen to your heart next," he announced, bringing the instrument to his ears. "It might feel a little cold against your chest." His hand moved the bedcovers wrapped tightly around her body and Anne shivered in response. Gilbert's eyes lingered on the white nightgown she was wearing and he cleared his throat, cursing himself all the while. _Now is not the time, DOCTOR Blythe, _he reminded himself. As if Anne had picked up on his internal struggle, her fingers went to the buttons on the front of her nightshirt to help his predicament. Gilbert noticed that she had turned her head away from him at this point, her face flushed not just by the fever. Anne's fingers were trembling too much for the task, however, and she succeeded in clawing at the darn things at best.

Gilbert shook his head to clear his thoughts. No matter how awkward or strange or wonderful it was for him to be in that delicate situation, Anne, _as a patient_, needed him.

"Here," he offered, moving her hand away and proceeding to undo the buttons himself. He was rewarded with the sight of creamy porcelain skin, the smooth valley between her breasts right underneath his fingertips… Gilbert clenched his jaw, unhappy with the progression of his thoughts at such a time, and placed the stethoscope against Anne's chest. "Deep breaths for me," he instructed, finding his voice. Anne complied, still not making contact with his eyes. Her shivers did not subside through his examination even though her skin felt on fire to Gilbert. _Damn it, her fever was easily over 105°,_ he assessed expertly. The stethoscope was removed from her chest and Gilbert announced, "we'll do the same with your back, Anne. Can you sit up for me?"

He gently helped her up by the arms, bringing her body forward with the motion. So great was her exhaustion, that Anne moved straight into Gilbert's arms. Her head found a resting place on his shoulder, her body light and malleable against his strong one. Gilbert leaned his head against hers, her hair surrounding his face with its flowery scent, as he went on to move the nightgown off her shoulders, down her arms, until it pooled into a heap around her lower back. Anne kept her arms close to her sides, her hands clasped together against her chest between her and Gilbert.

Gilbert's eyes met the ceiling as he wrapped his arms around her to continue his examination. Although, there was not much he could do to get the perfect curve of her shoulders out of his field of vision. It was also impossible to not notice -or enjoy- the feel of her soft skin against his fingers. He gently brushed her hair off to the side, exposing her swan-like neck in the process. "Deep breaths," Gilbert reminded her, reminded himself, while placing the instrument against her back. She was breathing against the side of his neck, warm and rhythmic…

_Anne, half-naked in his arms; who would have ever thought this would actually materialize some day? _Gilbert could not help but feel guilty about his thoughts and the scene that could so easily be misinterpreted by someone walking into the room, say _Marilla_. He swiftly freed his ears from the instrument he had been using moments earlier and shook himself out of his reveries. As if his hand had a life of its own, it slid down Anne's back in a light caress. He was more thankful than ever that Anne did not keep any slates in her room, for she could not possibly be approving of his behavior and would most likely be informing him of it had she been feeling like her old self. Gilbert pulled her garment over her exposed back before he could perform some other foolish act.

With Anne still in his arms, he reached down to his case to take out a syringe and a miniature glass container. "I have something that will make you feel better," Gilbert voiced to Anne as his hands worked skillfully behind her back, the syringe drawing up the liquid from the container in an effortless manner. "It's an injection, but you will barely feel a thing, I promise," he went on soothingly.

"I hate needles," Anne complained before burying her face in his chest. "I don't want it, Gilbert."

Gilbert's heart leaped with glee at the sound of his old Anne and he held back a laugh.

"Unfortunately, it's the only way, Anne," he remarked, tossing aside the now-empty container and using his free hand to rub her back in soothing motions. "Why don't you recite something to me, anything you want, and I promise to be done by the time you're finished."

Anne hesitated at first, but then adjusted her head in a more comfortable position on Gilbert's shoulder and began to recount "The Lady of Shallot" in a tone that was stuck halfway between slumber and consciousness. By the time she had finished narrating the _Lady_'s unfortunate tale, Gilbert had injected the serum into her body with the greatest, calculated attention.

"You are a great patient, Anne," he smiled at her, helping her to newly place her head against her pillow.

"It's because you are a great doctor, Gil," Anne replied, moving to cover her body with the heavy bedcovers.

Gilbert caught her hands mid-movement and shook his head. "Your body is overheated; I need to get your temperature down." He proceeded to soak the small square cloths Marilla had provided into the basin filled with cool water, placing one on Anne's forehead and using the other one to lightly dab her neck and chest. He watched as Anne frowned, obviously not pleased with the shock her body was receiving. Her teeth began to chatter and Gilbert reached to hold her hand in a comforting gesture. "I know this doesn't feel nice but it will help with the fever."

Body trembling, Anne turned on her side, facing Gilbert, and attempted to bring her limbs closer to her body. A strand of hair fell over her eyes and Gilbert moved it aside with a gentle touch of his hand.

"Gilbert, I'm so c-cold," voiced Anne in a small voice, looking up at him through pleading eyes. She succeeded in melting his heart and he moved to take her into his arms so that his body heat would provide her some relief from the chills. Gilbert moved to adjust their position so that Anne was comfortable and heard her sigh in contentment.

"Better?" he asked, leaning his chin against her temple, whilst running his fingers through her long hair.

"Much."

By the time Marilla made her way into the bedroom with a full tray in hand, Anne had fallen asleep in Gilbert's arms, her breathing more even and regular than it had been before.

"Gilbert…" whispered Marilla, stealing a glance at Anne's face before placing the tray on the nightstand. "She looks so peaceful. God bless you, child!"

Gilbert removed the cloth from Anne's forehead and dipped it into the cool water once more before replacing it with great care. "I'm afraid she is not out of the woods yet, but what I've given her will help bring her core temperature back to normal and help to fight the infection."

"She's been so miserable," Marilla shook her head while running her hands down the apron she was wearing. "Diana and her family have never had scarlet fever and so have not been able to come over. They have been baking goodies for Anne everyday."

Anne stirred and Gilbert waited until she settled back in his arms before speaking. "I'll make sure to wake her up in a little bit so that she can eat, Marilla." He glanced over at the tray of hot food to emphasize his point.

Marilla patted his arm in an affectionate manner and gave him a small smile. "I am not worried Gilbert. She is in good hands. Let me know if there is anything else I can do, please."

Gilbert nodded in response and Marilla started towards the door. Then, as if considering something, Marilla stopped in her tracks.

"Love is the best medicine," was the final pearl of wisdom she offered before the door closed softly behind her. Gilbert's eyes traveled down to the woman in his arms, to her dear little nose, constellation of freckles, her proud chin and full lips. Gilbert couldn't help but cradle Anne even closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much for all the heartfelt reviews, everyone! They definitely help me put out chapters in a timely fashion. This one's a bit short, but I'll follow it up with a nice, final chapter next…

* * *

September rolled around, slow and steady, with its new beginnings and slightly cooler evenings. Avonlea still sparkled under the sun's strong rays during the day, while bathed in bright starlight on clear evenings. Anne's condition began to improve, due in large part to the careful ministrations of Gilbert. His presence now seemed like it had always been a part of Green Gables. He checked on his patient with tender, patient smiles, feeding her Marilla's hearty meals, sometimes reading to her, at others telling her about his adventures in the last school year. It did not take long for Anne to respond to his care. She found herself fighting sleep in order to listen to the sound of his melodious voice as he read to her, her eyes lingering on him a bit longer than necessary, memorizing the details of his handsome features so that she could contemplate them later in private, when she was left alone with her thoughts. She surprised him by asking him about the history of the medicine he administered to her, maybe to distract herself from the way her body reacted to his touch. It was one of the few times in her life when being in close proximity to Gilbert Blythe was inescapable, irrefutable, and (most surprising) so _incredible_. Anne was puzzled by this new revelation and a bit frightened. It was as if she were standing at the top of a high cliff looking down, dizzy with emotions pulling her every-which-way and nowhere at the same time. What did it all mean?

She was intensely pondering all these things on that afternoon as she sat in the parlor by the window, wrapped in a warm shawl, a forgotten teacup in hand. Anne blinked at the repeated sound of her name being called and she turned her head toward its source.

"You were miles away again, Anne," Mrs. Lynde reminded her, not without a smile, as she divided her attention between the distracted girl and the cross-stitching work in her lap. "It sure is good to see that you are back to normal."

"_Almost_ back to normal," Marilla cut in, her hands busy with the rhythmic movement of a needle that slipped through her fingers expertly. "She still needs plenty of rest, although I'm sure that imagination of hers never takes a break."

"You know me far too well, Marilla," smiled Anne, one hand running down the long braid that Marilla had put in her hair that morning. She examined the light coming in through the window, watching as it gave life to the modest furniture in the parlor, highlighting Mrs. Lynde hair under her small hat, warming the slippers peeking under the hem of Marilla's long dress.

"Well," went on Mrs. Lynde with a sideway glance at Anne, "I can't say that I'm not impressed with Gilbert Blythe. Mind you, I always knew that boy would make something of himself, irregardless of his humble beginnings. Why, if it were up to his father, Gilbert would be farming the family land by now. A terrible waste that would be, I say. Dr. Hemmel is going to hear from the whole town about the miracle that boy worked on you, Anne. Avonlea is buzzing with the news."

Upon seeing the reaction on Anne's face, Marilla gave Mrs. Lynde a stern look. "Oh, hush Rachel, I'm sure there are things far more interesting to discuss in Avonlea than Anne's health."

Mrs. Lynde laughed, a purring sound that only came out of her when she was dishing out particularly juicy bits of good gossip. "Well, some would say that it's romantic, an element that could bring two people closer together, if you will. It's hard to resist a dashing young doctor who just happened to save your life…"

"Rachel!" Marilla scolded impatiently. "You had better watch your tongue, bringing all that gossip into this house. I won't have you bother Anne with it."

"Well, I don't think it's romantic at all," Anne rebelled, chin held up high to hide the quiver in her voice. "I won't have people in this town gossiping about me behind my back. Gilbert Blythe is nothing more to me but a dear friend; any other speculations are pure foolishness."

Mrs. Lynde shook her head at Anne, as if challenging her. "And you must think Gilbert views you in the same light?"

"He will view me the way I say I want to be viewed," was Anne's haughty remark, a regal air about her, a queen missing her crown atop her red waves.

With quick gestures, Mrs. Lynde's sewing was put aside as she crossed her hands in front of her, a deep exaggerated sigh escaping her lips. "Pride will be your downfall, Anne Shirley." She shook her head at Marilla, anticipating her interception, before turning her attention newly on Anne. "Now, might as well be someone respectable's wife than wait until old age for your daydreams to come true. You could learn a thing or two from Diana Barry in this aspect. You'll only end up regretting your missed opportunities, Anne. Everyone in town thinks you and Gilbert make a sensible pair and…"

"I don't care!" Anne interrupted hastily, a tinge of anger in her voice, standing up from her chair so quickly she had to grab the armrest to steady herself. Mrs. Lynde's comments acted as a cage around her and Anne almost found it hard to breathe. "I don't care what anyone is saying about me and I shall never marry if that's what it takes to prove everyone wrong!" Surprised at her own outburst, Anne swiftly made her way out of the parlor and up the stairs, needing to escape. Not only was she annoyed with Rachel Lynde's careless revelations, she was even more irritated with herself for having spent so much mental energy conjuring up images of Gilbert…no wonder people were talking, she was feeding into their gossip!

Despite her agitated state of mind, Anne was still able to detect the sound of the front door opening downstairs, followed by heavy footsteps. A moment later, she heard Gilbert's voice mixing with those of Marilla and Mrs. Lynde. It did not take long for the footsteps to venture up the stairs and, with an inward groan, Anne crawled into bed. She turned her back towards the door, intent on feigning sleep. She could not face Gilbert at such a time, so heavy was her heart with confusion and guilt.

The door opened softly. Anne knew it was Gilbert through all of her other senses, his presence now lingering lightly over her, before she felt his hand on her forehead, checking for a temperature. When he did not detect one, he placed a light kiss in her hair and retraced his steps to the door. He was gone just as suddenly and Anne bit her lip, remorsefully. Gilbert had done so much for her, continued to do so much, and she did not even have the courage to look him in the eye and issue out a proper 'thank you'. The problem was that words on their own were not enough for his thoughtfulness. She owed so much more to him, wanted to _show_ him her gratitude and how much it meant to her…

The door opened again and Anne shut her eyes on instinct.

"Gilbert is gone, Anne."

Anne opened one eye to find Marilla peering into her face intently, obviously not fooled by Anne's act. She took a seat on the edge of the bed. "He wanted to make sure you were feeling all right today."

At the moment, Anne was feeling a lot like a child, although a part of her waited eagerly for Marilla's scolding, for it would surely ease her conscience a bit. But none came. They sat in silence until Anne let out a long sigh.

"I am a vile human being, Marilla." Her eyes were so dismal that Marilla took one of her hands in hers.

"That is not true, Anne, and you know it. I wish Rachel had not spoken so boldly, I can see that you are upset."

"Marilla…" Anne responded, shaking her head a little. "I don't know what is wrong with me. I find fault in perfectly good things because I overanalyze. Gilbert has always been such a wonderful friend to me but I bet that even you think he's my other half."

"Child, it doesn't matter what I think," shrugged Marilla, patting her hand as if amused. Then, in her most serious tone, she went on, "but I do know that Gilbert loves you. I have never seen such devotion in my life. I don't think he left your side for one moment those first few days when you were so ill. A man's emotions are often depicted in his eyes, and every time he looks at you, all that's there is adoration for you. No one is going to force you to do anything, Anne. It did not work when you were a child, and it is not going to work now that you are a young woman. You need to sort out your feelings for Gilbert not only for yourself, but to be fair to him, as well."

"Oh, Marilla, if only it were that easy," said Anne, sitting up a little. "I can't help but think that Gilbert is too good for me. I always pictured him with a dignified, classy woman by his side. Perhaps a Cordelia. Yes, Cordelia Blythe, now doesn't that sound magnificently elegant? How do I know he's not going to regret his choice later on? Why, with my temper, my pride, my red hair, my silly notions and fantasies…"

Marilla laughed a little. "I think it is those very things that have Gilbert completely bewitched. Anne, don't let _you_ stand in the way of your happiness."


	5. Chapter 5

Anne took her time walking to the Blythe farm. It was late afternoon, before dusk, and the sun was quietly receding behind the tall trees along the path. It was wonderful to be outside again, she reflected inwardly, taking a deep breath of the cool air. How long had it been since she had been confined to her room? It was suddenly difficult to remember now. As she came closer to the house, she spotted Gilbert in the orchard. He was on a ladder, busy picking apples and filling up baskets with the ripe fruit. Anne watched his expression, surprised that she could determine so much from it. His mind seemed miles away from the simple task he was performing, his brows knitted together, a sign that he was deep in thought. Anne recognized the expression from their days in school together. Back then, she often stole glances at him, watched as his features concentrated on the schoolwork before him. More often than not, she had been rewarded with a glance of his penetrating eyes meeting her own. Anne had always been the one to break eye contact, proud and practical as she was back then. As she moved closer to Gilbert now, she wondered where that young girl had gone. _She_ would not have set foot on the Blythe farm if her life had depended on it! What had changed? Why were things so different now? And why had her heart decided all of a sudden to beat violently against her chest as if begging to be let out of its protective cage? Was Gilbert's presence doing that to her?

"Anne!" Gilbert voiced, a note of surprise in his tone. "What are you doing here?"

He was swift to come down from the ladder, rubbing his hands clean on his trousers before walking towards his visitor, who was leaning comfortably against one of the fence poles. Gilbert watched as the breeze danced lightly in her hair (the front pulled back with a small clip and the rest loose and lovely on her shoulders), reassured by the healthy pink glow on her cheeks. Her lips were curled in a slight smile and his glance lingered there longer than he would have liked. Oh, he had never been good at hiding his feelings for Anne, even on the very first day they'd met! It was apparently his lot in life to love Anne Shirley with a sort of moronic obviousness he could not control.

"I thought it would be a nice change for the patient to come see her doctor today," Anne voiced brightly, before she overanalyzed the sentence she had spoken. _Her doctor_…

Thankfully, Gilbert did not seem to have taken it _that_ way, as he replied happily, "well, it sure is nice to see you against a brightly lit sky, Anne. Not that I don't like the pink color of your walls…"

They smiled at each other for a few moments before Anne interrupted the comfortable silence between them. "Would you like to take a walk down the lane? I just can't seem to get enough of this marvelous fresh air."

Gilbert took place by her side and they ventured down the familiar path with slow, easy steps. They chatted lightly about this and that until they got to the clearing by the lake, where the sweet chirping of birds and the faint call of crickets was more audible.

"Dr. Hemmel came to see me yesterday," voiced Gilbert once they stopped walking. Anne's green eyes lingered on him, urging him to continue. "I guess he heard from the townspeople that I stepped in to take care of you while he was away. He was impressed with what I had done, enough so that he offered me an apprenticeship with him when I complete my studies in the spring."

"Why, Gil, that's wonderful news!" enthused Anne with a bright smile. "Dr. Hemmel is a great doctor, and you would learn so much from all his years of service. You can take that with you wherever you choose to go practice."

"The thing is," went on Gilbert, turning his body towards her, "he wants me to take over for him, right here in Avonlea, when he retires next summer."

Anne's eyes widened, her heart feeling lighter at the prospect. Gilbert Blythe, Avonlea's new doctor! Why, that meant…Gilbert would no longer be away! The thought of seeing him every day, of taking walks with him like these whenever she wished to, seemed more wonderful to her at the moment than she could have ever imagined possible!

"Are you going to take the position, Gil? Oh, our town couldn't possibly ask for a better doctor!"

Gilbert was extremely pleased at Anne's reaction. He had almost thought she would have mixed feelings about his staying in Avonlea permanently, but all he saw on her face was pure joy. He nodded at her question, his hands finding his pockets. "I don't care to be a well-known or famous surgeon, all I want is to be a good doctor. And everything I love is in Avonlea." He held her eyes for the longest time, hoping that she was able to look past the superficial layer of that last sentence and understand its deeper meaning.

_It is you, you are everything! I love you…_

Gilbert felt frustrated with himself, the world, for not being able to shout what he was thinking, what he was feeling, out loud. Anne blinked against the intensity of his glance and was turning away, her back to him as she walked towards the massive oak tree by the water, its branches heavy with foliage that would soon be shed. She placed a hand on its rough bark and sighed a little, her eyes taking in the view of the lake facing her. The waters were shining with the last rays of the sun, appearing like diamonds as a result.

"I love Avonlea, too, Gilbert. This is my home. I was finally able to belong here, after years of being rejected by the entire world. I wish for things to remain exactly as they were on that first day that Matthew drove me from the train station. Oh, how I instantly loved it! I think I am afraid of letting go of those days, so innocent and carefree they were… I don't want things to change. It must sounds so silly to you."

Gilbert neared her, letting his hand grab a hold of one of the lowest branches of the oak tree. "It's not silly, Anne," he replied, shaking his head to emphasize his words. "The past is comforting. But you also have to be careful of not letting the past get in the way of making new memories."

Anne pondered this in silence for a few moments and decided that Gilbert was not only a good doctor, among other things, but also quite wise.

"Gil, you're such a rock. Does nothing frighten you?"

"Lots of things frighten me," Gilbert shrugged with a small smile. "Heights, tornados, certain redheads with easy access to school slates…"

Anne chuckled and shook her head at him. She watched as he inched closer, now with a serious look in his soft hazel eyes. He cemented her in place by resting his hands against the tree trunk on either side of her. The tree stood firmly behind her, Gilbert persistently in front.

"What frightens me the most in this world is the thought of losing you, Anne," he spoke with conviction, his voice smooth as caramel, eyes filled with sincerity. "When you were ill, seeing you in that state… I would have traded places with you in a heartbeat, to spare you all that. I want to know that I can keep you safe, Anne. Always."

His hand moved to caress her face, and Anne's heart continued its peculiar tribal dance in her chest. She was not sure how she found the courage, but she lightly placed her hand on his own and met his eyes unwaveringly.

"Gilbert, you saved my life. I am forever grateful to you and promise to be your most loyal friend for all eternity."

Gilbert shook his head with a firm motion, surprising Anne in the process.

"Anne, we can't be just friends, don't you see that?"

She averted her eyes from his then, and removed from her face his hand that had chosen to linger there. Oh, why did he have to make it so difficult for her, standing so close and taking on that intimate tone of voice?

"Gilbert, whatever do you mean? We have been friends for years, haven't we?"

"Anne…" Gilbert's tone sounded frustrated to his own ears. His Anne was overly bright, but sometimes she shocked him with the simplicity of her thoughts! He looked from the ground to her eyes with a sigh, intent on not letting her get away now that he had her in this favorable position…at least the oak tree was trying to help him out!

"I will prove to you that we can't be just friends," Gilbert went on, the smugness from their school days together back in his tone. "Close your eyes."

Anne eyed him quizzically and took a step out, but Gilbert took a step closer to her so she had no choice but to back into the old tree.

"Seriously, Gilbert, how is that going to prove anything?"

"Just close your eyes," pressed on Gilbert, fighting to hide a smirk. "You trust me, don't you?"

Anne was forced to nod and closed her eyes in defeat, not without a dramatic sigh. To try and make sense of Gilbert Blythe was as impossible as trying to keep summer from giving way to autumn!

Gilbert nearly laughed at Anne's expression, for she seemed deep in thought just then. But then he noticed the smoothness of her skin and the fullness of her lips, all mere inches from his face, and the laughter evaporated from his mind. In one swift motion, his left hand guided her face towards his, and his lips descended on hers, like he had dreamed of doing for so long now he couldn't remember when the yearning had started in the first place. Upon feeling his lips move against hers, Anne was too shocked to even pull away. Her usually rational mind was caught off guard by the new sensations Gilbert's lips were evoking in her…wait, was Gilbert Blythe kissing her? Correction, Gilbert Blythe was _thoroughly _kissing her, gently but passionately, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, his body pressed firmly against hers so that she was compressed between him and the solid tree. Her arms felt limp and useless at her sides so she wrapped them around Gilbert's neck, holding on for dear life as her knees were threatening to buckle from under her. All oxygen had left her lungs, but it somehow did not seem to be as crucial as it should be at the moment. Gilbert angled her head so that he could have better access to her mouth, leaving Anne breathless as a warm sensation spread through her body at his touch. _Sweet mother of pearl, where had Gilbert learned to kiss like that? _Meanwhile, Gilbert could not keep his thoughts straight at all, so primal was the desire to kiss the beautiful woman in his arms, to show her everything he had been feeling for her up to that point. And to know that she was responding to his kisses! Was there a better gift in the entire world? And her mouth, it tasted as soft and pretty as it looked, like the strawberries that grew on his family's farm, only more satisfying. He wanted to kiss her forever, right there, nestled in the branches of the oak tree for days on end…

Anne pulled slightly away from him and broke off the kiss. By this time, both of their chests were rising and falling rapidly, their breathing shallow and labored. Anne's eyes remained closed as her face turned sideways, her cheeks flushed in coral red. She seriously hoped nobody had seen that…what of all the rumors that were circulating? Her thoughts of worry were cut short when she felt Gilbert place a light kiss on her neck, below her earlobe. Anne sucked in a breath of air, body tense at the rush of emotions that single gesture had unleashed within her. She was not sure what was happening, what exactly Gilbert was doing to her…oh, the nerve of that boy! She was only sure of one thing, however, and that was that she didn't want him to stop. It was madness, pure folly. But when his lips continued their journey down the sensitive trail of her neck, Anne had to bite her lower lip to keep quiet. Her hands had somehow found their way to his hair, her fingers caressing the unruly brown curls she had loved since the very first time her eyes had settled on him. Her body felt on fire, like wax melting, and she pulled him closer. At the same time, Gilbert turned her face towards his. Her eyes opened as if on command, and they stared at each other for what seemed like uninterrupted minutes. Gilbert's eyes had turned darker, smoldering a hole into her soul with their intensity.

"I love you," Gilbert voiced at last, with the most certainty she had ever heard from him. His hands were on either side of her face, keeping her eyes locked with his. Anne's heart drowned out all the nature sounds around her and she felt as if in a vacuum, with Gilbert holding her steady, now as he had done some many other times in the past. "And that is why we can't be just friends, Anne."

Anne cleared her throat before meeting his eyes again. They were unchanged. "You do make a very strong case, Gilbert Blythe."

He rested his forehead against hers, a deep sigh escaping from his lips. "Anne, you make me crazy. I never thought anyone would make me feel the way you do. Being apart from you is torture. Being with you and _not_ being able to kiss you is an even bigger torture."

"How can I help with this… _agony_?" whispered Anne, holding his hands. "Gilbert, I'm afraid I'm in no better shape myself. You do strange things to me. When you kissed me, I… I…" Anne shook her head slightly, unable to finish that thought. Rationality had gone out the window. So she acted on instinct and neared him, eyes momentarily falling on his lips before meeting his eyes again. "Kiss me again," she breathed ever so slightly, then almost smiled at his surprised expression.

"Anne, you mean… is this… I mean…"

She could not hold back a chuckle at the string of words coming from his dear mouth and she caressed the side of his face affectionately. "I can't decide which part of you I love more, Gil. The part that takes care of me so selflessly, or the part that makes me smile no matter how upset I am. The part that is able to calm me down when I resemble a storm threatening to break, or the part that sees through the walls I put up to protect myself. But now I think I'm very partial to the part of you that is able to make me yours for all eternity with just one kiss."

Gilbert looked at Anne, mouth agape at the words she had just uttered, at the softness her eyes emanated, at her warm touch on his face. He could not believe any of this was happening, let alone of things to come…but he had to be sure, he would not live without Anne, could not live without her, in fact.

"Marry me?" asked Gilbert, bearing his soul in those two words uttered so desperately, so solemnly.

"If I say yes, will you answer the question I asked you moments ago?"

Again, the confused expression on his handsome face amused Anne, and she felt wicked in toying with his emotions that way, for she knew she had the power to do that.

"Which question is that?" inquired Gilbert, tilting his head to one side to try and understand.

"Kiss me?" Anne replied, more sure of herself than she had ever been, her lips already moving towards his.

A very attractive grin spread on Gilbert's face before he drew Anne's body closer to his. "I'm happy to oblige, my lady."

And he did so, for the rest of the afternoon, until the faint outline of stars graced the sky in a small town called Avonlea.

THE END


End file.
